Reinforcements From The Future Aftermath
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head.


**Reinforcements From The Future Aftermath**

"Cole do you think I'd be a good mother?" Taylor asked; as she and Cole walked hand in hand coming to a stop under a clearing of trees. Shocked by Taylor's question Cole looked at Taylor and said "Of course Taylor you'd be an excellent mother their be no doubt about that. I can guarantee it in fact." Taylor could hear the hope and sincerity in his voice; but she was still hesitant to say the least. Cole could hear and see the hesitance in Taylor's voice and face. "Still unsure Tay?" Cole asked looking Taylor in the eyes gently cupping her face.

Cole watched as Taylor nodded her head slowly her eyes down cast. "Then I'll prove it to you" was all Cole said. Taylor had no time to even think about what Cole even said; before she felt his lips on hers. Taylor's eyes went wide for a few moments before she relaxed into the kiss. Cole then pressed Taylor firmly up against the tree as the kiss became more passionate. Taylor could feel her top rise up and feel Cole's hands on her already hot skin.

Wrapping her arms around Cole's neck all Taylor could do was pant trying to catch her breath; as Cole broke the kiss Taylor just smiled and said "Wow! Just Wow!" Cole just chuckled and laughed Taylor then watched Cole's face get serious once again. Taking a deep breath Cole said "I know this probably isn't the good time to be asking you this Tay." "Your not breaking up with me are you Cole?" Taylor asked her boyfriend. She couldn't bear the thought of breaking up and losing the man she opened her heart to; only to have it broken in a blink of an eye. Shocked once again Cole said "What no!? What would make you think that Tay?"

Sighing Taylor said "I guess it was the ton of your voice sorry." Shaking his head Cole said "Don't be and besides that wasn't the question I was going to ask anyways." Taylor's initial confusion turned into shock "Cole are you doing what I think your doing!?" As Taylor watched Cole get down on one knee in front of her. "Yes I am doing what you think I am doing" was all Cole said. Before adding with a smile on his face "Taylor Earhardt will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me."

"Yes" Taylor said softly that Cole barely heard it. "Did you say yes Tay?" Cole Taylor once again just to be sure. "Yes my red lion I'll marry you" Taylor said before cheekly adding "Now give me that ring!" "My my isn't my soaring eagle rather demanding she's not even Mrs. Evans yet and she's already barking orders." Shaking her head Taylor said "Let's make this official shall we Mr. Evans." "Yes let's" was all Cole said as he closed the gap between them and reignited their passionate kiss. One thing led to another and before either Taylor or Cole knew it both of their clothes seemed to disappear; and the pair made love multiple times and well into the night.

 **Several Years Later**

"Bradley! Elizabeth! Hurry up or your going to be late for school!" Taylor Evans shouted from the kitchen. "Here I am mommy!" Elizabeth Evans said appearing moments later. Elizabeth had her mom's hair but her dad's eye color. Kissing her daughter's forehead Taylor asked "Where's your brother?" "Still upstairs in his room mommy" was Elizabeth's reply. Feeling anger rise within her Taylor shouted "Bradley come down here this instant!"

Taylor faintly heard her son say he'll be down in a minute. To which Taylor shouted "Now Bradley I am not playing games." After a few tense moments Bradley Evans appeared grumbling under his breath; looking at his mother Bradley asked "Do I really have to go to school mom?" "Yes you do have to go to school and your going and that's final" was all Taylor said. As she kissed her son's forehead feeling him squirm under her grasp. "Mom my hair!" Bradley groaned trying to get out from his mother's grasp.

Bradley was very protective of his hair he thought it made him look cool. But if Taylor didn't know any better she's swear that since he was the oldest that he was trying to impress the ladies. Bradley Evans had his father's hair color which he liked to spike up; and he had Taylor's eye color so all and all both Bradley and Elizabeth were a perfect mixture of both her and Cole. As Taylor got her kids out the door and to school she never regretted the day she said yes to Cole's proposal; or to saying "I DO" on her wedding day; or to her agreeing to have Cole's kids. She'd never regret anything because Cole and her kids were extremely precious to her and she would do anything for them they were Taylor Evans world and she wouldn't change a second of it.


End file.
